Paths Re-Written
by sweetnessnme
Summary: I need a new title for this, suggestions please! It pick's up several months after the last ended, but will jump years later just a warning...not sure where it's going. I'm kinda letting it tell me :) hope you enjoy guys:O Sequel to Paths Re-Wired Thanks to Reader4972 for title.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but DJ & Kelvin, everyone else is owned by the talented Richelle Mead**

**(RPOV)**

It has been some months since that day in the backyard when I told Comrade my heart. I knew he still had his demons to work through, but I was going to be there for him; and I was. We took things slow after that first night, that night we made slow, passionate love to each other to reaffirm our mutual love, respect and desire for the other. Liss & Christian watched DJ since Fire crotch wasn't going to get any, anytime soon. After that amazing night together Dimitri and I went our separate ways.

Hold on don't freak out we didn't split up, technically. I went back to the academy to finish my trials, and of course I passed, becoming a full pledged Guardian. While at the academy I got to know Kelvin more, he was a pretty fun guy. He has one of the dirtiest minds I've ever met but not in a 'I want to bend you over the table have my way with you' way. It was more 'I can't believe you said that you know how many ways that can be takin!' which was a breath of fresh air. It was like how I use to be in my old days back at the academy, how Mason use to be.

Kelvin and I went to court together after my trials, Eddie and Kelvin had become best friends like Mason and him use to be. It was great to see, I was worried at first thinking he might be using Kelvin to 'replace' Mas. Eddie laughed that off saying, though there were similarities but Mason only could guess at half the stuff he joked about, while he was sure kelvin actually knew what he was talking about. Kelvin also was a mature guardian, only relaxing and cracking up with people he liked and trusted, other wise he was cold and unfeeling. He didn't care what you thought of him, but if he cared about you, you were counted special and you felt it.

Mia and Kelvin had been dating since before my rescue in Russia, she was truly committed to him, faithful and all (I know shocked me to right!) She had hinted that she was ready for more of a commitment. That was a funny but awkward conversation to be witness to.

"No," Kelvin said in his guardian voice was we walked to the cafe to have lunch. Mia & I had been shopping for clothes for me since I had not yet got back to my original size from the baby, My chest was to large to fit comfortably in my old tops, and the rest of me was all curves. Of which Dimitri and apparently the boys all liked and 'greatly admired' while the girls where even more jealous for having supermodel body's of which I was jealous of.

After our shopping trip we met up with Kelvin for his lunch break, while at court he was working while I was still on maturity leave.

"Why not" Mia pouted

"Because I said no." was Kelvins response, short and simple such a guardian response.

"Okay dad! anything else you want me to do for you Dad!"

"Mia," the warning was clear in his voice, but of course Mia wouldn't listen.

"Sorry Father would you like me to run home and do your laundry, make your bed, do the dishes?"

"How about you go do your homework" came his sharp reply.

Mia stopped in her tracks glaring at Kelvins back, "You know my school work is done, I only have training lessons left. Of course maybe Guardian Gretts will give me some personal one on one attention. Since I won't be getting it here." her voice was ice cold it sent shivers down my spine. We had all stopped walking I stood some what between them. I looked over at Kelvin, he had stopped and now turned around to look dead on at Mia. I could see the hurt in his eyes but it was well hidden. Mainly there was anger and everyone could see that.

"I'm sure he'd do that, he did always cater to the children." Ouch that was a equal slap in the face. Mia's face was red, oh she was boiling mad. She turned as if to go, spotting a water fall not to far away she threw her hand out and flung her arm at Kelvin. Water whipped out of the fountain and flew landing on him, he was drenched. He looked at Mia with a sad look on his face. She looked like a cat that swallowed the canary.

"You just proved my point, your not ready for a commitment. Your still in to playing childish games, call me when your all grown up." with that he walked toward his apartment. Mia looked stung, her face fell as tears arose in her eyes. I put my arm around her and we continued to the cafe. When we got there Liss and Jill were there playing with DJ in his stroller. None of the boys where there.

"Were are the guys?" I asked

"Dimitri kinda saw what happened, he said he didn't hear what was said but that it didn't look good, so he dropped off DJ with us and told the others to scram, that you'd probably need girl time." Jill answered softly in one long breath, as she gently rubbed Mia's arm in a comforting jester.

Mia told the others what had all happened, apparently this was a disagreement they had been having for a while now. Mia felt she was ready to commit to be with Kelvin for good, but he seemed to be hung up on her age. Yes she understood that she just graduated and he had been a guardian for awhile now they were just shy of 10 years apart. She had never felt it til that moment in the court yard.

"Can I have Dimitri, he is nice and responsible, plus sex on legs" Mia sniffled, I couldn't help but laugh. Imagine my 6'7 Russian God next to her 5'2 frame, was hilarious, all the jokes I could make. Things like 'Excuse me sir, your daughter is to short to see over the railing." or "You must be this tall to ride the sexy Russian cowboy" oh the times I use to be mean, gosh I miss them.

"What is so funny?" Mia asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh, my 'sex on legs' really I thought I was the only one who thought that." Whipping away the tears to look at my friends I saw shy and embarrasses expression on their faces, shock was written all over mine.

" All of you think that Dimitri is sex on legs." I croaked out

Mia rolled her eyes, while Lissa turned all shades of red, and even Jill who's head was bowed down still had red on the tip of her ears. I couldn't help it I laughed harder than before causing a few people to look in our direction.

"Oh like this comes as any great surprise to you!" Mia grumbled.

"Actually it does and doesn't, it doesn't because I know he is hot, people always stare when we go out. Men and women, I get it. But you guys each have men your madly in love with, I don't know I just always assumed that you wouldn't be interested in him like that."

"I might be in love with Christian but I'm not blind Rose." Lissa said still a interesting shade of red.

"He is also really nice and caring I think that adds to his charm."Jill answered quietly.

"And he is completely devoted to you, and well fuck he is just lickable" Mia laughed, it was good to hear it again.

While thinking this all over in my head we looked out the window toward the court yard where we all saw a tall drink of russian water laughing and wrestling with Kelvin and Eddie. Christian was standing off to the side slightly when out of no where Christian launched a fire ball towards the three guardians, Dimitri almost got a face full but managed to duck just in time. however that threw him off balance and with well place hits from Kelvin and Eddie he was in the foutain Mia used earlier. Laughing the other boys walked off leaving a drenched and slightly confused russian in the water.

We all bolted to Dimitri, helping him out I checked him over making sure there was no singe marks.

"What the hell happened!" I asked

"I'm not really sure one minute we were talking and then wresting all in good fun the next I'm in the water."

"What were you talking about?" Asked Lissa

Here was when Dimitri got nerves. I knew something was up. I put my best Rose Bitch glare on to ask, "What was said Comrade!"

He looked equal parts confused and uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck then looking around at all our faces, settling on our son in the stroller, he seemed to realize he was showing how nerves he was and straightened up and pulled his guardian mask on.

"Guardian secrets." was all he said as he turned to walk away before I grabbed his muscular arm pulling him to a stop.

"I'm a guardian now to Comrade, so that line won't work this time. Tell me what happened." I was firm in my voice we would get the answer one way or another.

"Give it up Belikov, If I have to Jill and I will incase you in ice will to divulge this 'secrete'" Mai said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing in resignation, but not turning to look at us he finally answered.

"Eddie and Christian went into the Cafe to get our food while I talked to Kelvin. They came out a little annoyed looking, told us they over heard your conversation about 'sex on legs'. Kelvin and Eddie made jokes and we started to wrestle all in good fun,-"

"Til christian and his jealous ass through the fire ball," grumbled Lissa in a angry voice.

"Kelvin punched you in the jaw while you where off balance," Mia ground out through clenched teeth.

"And Eddie took your legs out from under you while you were distracted." Jill was fuming I could have sworn I saw smoke rising off her.

"Lets not forget that they eves dropped on our conversation lady's" I said all calm and pleasant like.

"Oh no,"

"Never"

"Of course not." they answered.

Dimitri turned to me now squinting his eyes reading my voice and face, "Drop it Roza, it's not worth fighting over."

"Oh on the contrary my "Sex on legs' your always worth fighting for." With that the beginning of payback plans started hashing out in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dimka or any of them, But I do own DJ & Kelvin :) yay me :D**

**(DPOV)**

We were all gathered at Princess Lissa and Lord Ozera's Townhouse, for dinner. Ever since that day where I ended up in the fountain thing had been a little strange. Roza had been extra affectionate, the girls had all made it a point to seek me out and talk to me, bring me lunch while I worked or stop by to talk, which when I worked with Kelvin or Eddie always seemed more like flirting. I was worried Roza would get jealous and hurt so I made it a point to show no interest.

The guys took this as I had expected Roza to, they were hurt that their girlfriends would do such right in front of them to me, but instead of taking it out on them it was on me. I was sporting a few more bruises than I'd like to admit after sparring with Kelvin and Eddie, Christian even got in on the action when he was training in the gym. Throwing fire balls periodically at me during matches. Lighting my gym bag on fire, was my last straw. I didn't care so much for my clothes, My stake was metal it survived, but my wallet with pictured of Roza and our son were distroyed.

I lunged at Christian, I shouldn't have he being a Moroi but at that moment I didn't care. I got a solid hit on him before he went down for the count. Kelvin and Eddie jumped in then I took them both down quickly and painfully.

Standing over them barely out of breath I grinned, "You should remember why they call me a God." I gloated before turning and walking away. They are lucky I still held on to my control, had I not they would be in the hospital wing.

"Fuck Dimitri," Kelvin groaned

"No thank you, Roza will do that, see you all tonight at dinner" I called over my shoulder as the Gym door swung shut behind me.

Roza and I were the last to get to Lissa's, I followed Roza in the kitchen mainly because I didn't care to sit in the living room with 3 men who hated me right now.

As I walked in to the kitchen Lissa was tossing a salad, Jill was scooping fruit in to a bowl and Mia was passing me a beer. I smiled at the women, efficient. Not long ago we had found out Jill and Lissa were half-sisters. It was hard at first for Lissa to acceptance that ment her father whom she loved and believed would do no wrong, was human. He had cheated in a difficult time in his marriage, (not that I think that is ok, it is most defiantly NOT ok.) creating a beautiful, shy, creative and entertaining Jillian. The girls were now learning how not only to stay friends after this bombshell but be sisters as well. The bomb has been kept secret between our group. for now not wanting other to take advantage of the situation.

I felt wonderful hands rub my chest just as I like it. I looked down into captivating chocolate eyes.

"Why don't you go grab our seats." I nodded then left the room.

After dinner we went to the living room, I sat on the couch while Kelvin sat in the chair to my right, and Eddie to my left. Christian stood leaning against the entertainment center as far from me as possible. We heard laughing come from the kitchen as the women came out to join us. Looking to Roza I saw a gleam in her eyes, she is up to something I don't know what but I am willing to bet I won't like it.

"My so tense, here let me help with that." Lissa said as she came up to rub my shoulders, I looked over to Roza in a silent plea. Roza just looked relax and happy, she stood next to Lissa caressing my cheek while Lissa worked on my shoulders and neck. It actually felt amazing she is very gifted, but it felt wrong as well.

The couch sunk in on both sides of me I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I'd closed. To be met with Mia to my left and Jill on my right pressed up close to my arms. I tensed, they were leaning in to me, purring!? Yes, they were purring, Jill started to caress my thigh, while Mia rubbed my chest. I swallowed hard, looking up again to Roza pleading for her to stop them. Only to see she was moving around them, I relaxed. She was coming to stop them, only she didn't.

She stood right in front of me and smiled he man-eater smile I love so much, before climbing on to my lap. Stratling my legs pressing her core against mine, God this was sweet torture. She leaned in and grazed our lips together once, twice, on the third time she devoured me. In her kiss I was more relaxed than all the rubbing, caressing and massaging in the world.

"What the Fuck is this bullshit!" Roared Christian

"What the hell is going on here!?" Kelvin demanded in a quite but hostile manner.

Eddie said nothing just showing his hurt and disappointment at Jill.

The girls all jumped up, except for Roza. "We'll finish this later." she promised as she scooted off my lap. She turned to face the guys with her girls, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well since you guys want to be dick's, small dick I might add. About what you over heard in the Cafe. The girls decided they wanted a more mature man, So I offered to share Dimitri." Roza said as my eyes popped out of my head, this was it this was her plan!

"Lissa get away from him, you touch him again and I'll-"

"You'll what Christian? hmm?"

"I'll set his ass on fire that's what" Christian yelled

"You even do and you'll be dead before the first syllables are out of your mouth for the spell." Roza threatened. This wasn't going good, in fact it was going from bad to monstrously worse.

"Funny isn't it, how you three are so jealous of a comment, about Dimitri being 'sex on legs'. But we weren't allowed to get jealous when you three where ogling Rose." Mia said, my eyes shot open at that, they were checking out Roza, my Roza! I saw red.

"We were not-" Christian tried to say before Lissa cut him off with a look that so clearly said 'Continue that lie and your ball are toast'

"We were just looking not like we touched, or anything." Eddie pointed out the end that in this situation there had touched.

"She is a lively, fire cracker of a women." Kelvin said almost apologetically.

"Oh, in the fact that your staring at my boobs right now has nothing to do about it." Roza commented.

"Motherhood agrees with you," Kelvin mumbled smirking in his chair.

Mia lunged at him to be stopped in mid-air by me now finally standing up to join the party. I whispered soothing words in her ear while setting her down on the ground. Her temper was almost as hot as Roza's but Mia had more control in other areas where Roza did not.

"This had gotten far out of hand, the ladies are trying to tell you that they want you, and only you. They love you enough to try to show you how some of the things you do hurt them, as it hurts you in return. They are in love with you not me, as you are not in love with Roza. I think we all need to go home and talk things out." With that said I grabbed Roza's hand and pulled her behind me out the door to our own apartment. We were only a few doors down, Abe had DJ for the night, so I took my time worshipping my Goddess body before we talked out what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok So I know it's been a while, I really wasn't finished with this chapter but I didn't want you guys sharpening your pitchforks yet. I am really busy at present but hope to get another chapter or two out in the next few weeks. **

**I own nothing but DJ, & Alissa and new brother... :) hope you guys enjoy. **

**all original charectors are Richelle meads, she owns them and all VA similaritys.**

**(RPOV)**

A lot has happened in the last 4 years since Dimitri & my son DJ was born. I got my promise mark meaning I graduated, I did not however roll right in to being Lissa's guardian. She was going to Leigh University and I was on maternity leave til further notice. Dimitri had to go through several meeting and test for them to acknowledge that he was in fact Damphir again. So he wasn't allowed to work either, we just spent time with each other and raising our son.

God it is nice to say that 'Our son' I never thought that was possible or that I would even like being a mom. Both of us being Damphir's and having a biological Moroi child was not lost on others either. Most simply did not believe that he was ours though the resemblance was uncanning really. Some wanted to run test those freaks got a good taste of the legendary Hathaway treatment, while also getting a clear picture as to why Dimitri is still called a 'God'. And then you have the few who want to know how to do so, of course we'd never tell. The last thing we need are Damphirs turning strigoi to impregnate their damphir lover. Lets not even go in on the fact of who then would turn stigoi back to Damphir again? It took it's toll on the Spirit user, one Liss, & Dimitri were still paying for. Let's not mention the fact Spirit is still new to our kind, we don't need them experimenting on what else it can do, plus with only so few users that left only an hand full of test subjects.

But there were the even smaller group that believed it and accepted DJ as ours. Hell I still had a hard time believing it some days.

DJ -Dimtri Junior, at 4 years old was taller than most 8 yr old. His hair turned out to be a beautiful blend of both Dimitri & my hair, Dimitri's color by heavy silky locks. He liked to wear it just long enough to put it in a pony-tail, like his dad. He had my nose and shape eyes, with Dimitri's honey color eyes, go figure he can in fact do the eyebrows thing like his father, with his brow. Though he had my full pouty lips he had Dimitri's smile a rare and beautiful breath taking smile, it always reached his eyes. I know I'm his mother so it sound bias but he really is a heart breaker. He is sweet and respectful like his father, but cross him or do something he seems unfair the Hathaway temper makes it's scene.

Like I said at 4 yr old he is tall and handsome, already some girls are after him. He doesn't treat them harshly even though he isn't in to all that mushy stuff as he says. He prefers to play with his best friend. Which is hard since his best friend is a girl Damphir who doesn't live at court like we do.

DJ's best friend is my best friends daughter, no not Lissa she hasn't popped yet. ;) Adrian and Sydney unintentionally got pregnant while I was pregnant, she wasn't there at the birth of DJ, because she was just finishing her first trimester and Adrian was worried she'd get hurt or the traveling would be to hard on the baby, such a worry wart. I was able to be there for Syd's birth and help her through though hers was at a hospital and they had to leave shortly after in to hiding. She was still a alchemist and they didn't like that she was on the run from them. Wonder how they would feel if they ever found out she had a Damphir child and was now married to a Moroi.

Sydney & Adrian had a beautiful daughter with small pouty lips, button nose, Straight dirty blond hair, and piercing Emerald eyes, small petite frame she was pale almost like a Moroi, she reminded me of Tinkerbell she was just missing the fairy dust and pointy ears.

_8 YEARS LATER _

**(APOV)**

Alissa Rose Ivoskov had a new brother, she didn't mind her parents adding to the family it just would be nice to know if it before hand, she went away to Grandma Ivoskov's for what was suppose to be a few days turned into a few months! nine months to be more specific.

She had known the routen, everything was running smooth. She was homeschooled, it sucked it was boring not having others to run & play with. But what made it worse was her mom was her teacher, well except for anything artistic, though her mother loved art, music, and architecture she was never gifted in the arts. Her father was though and he was a blast to have teach her, she wished he would take over all her studies, but both Pa-rental said it wasn't a good idea. 'Whatever'.

Anyway things are running smooth then out of the blue a phone call comes in on moms blue phone, she never uses that phone except on rare occasions such as these. Who ever was on the other line didn't talk long, mom gave a look to dad before he pulled out his phone then called Grams and next thing I know I'm being shoved in dad's car while mom takes off in her 'baby' it was a foren small red sports car, it was old but ran like the wind. I could never remember what she called it other than 'Baby'.

When dad dropped me off at gram's he said he would be back in a few days. He kissed my head mumbled something about this time it might be it or another than took off. Last time they were gone this long I had been 4 and I stayed with my aunt Rose & uncle Dimitri, & their son DJ, he use to be my best friend, well my only friend, til one day the letters, call Skype all of it just stopped. I hadn't heard from him in over 5 years. It was hard at first but you learn to get over it, or bury it deep down. We were from 2 different worlds, though we both come from the land of 'monsters' I was raised as a human, not a mindless killing machine surrendering my life for someone I don't even know. He was a Moroi one of the one's I would have had to protect but he was raised as a Damphir as far as I was being told. I don't know if he specialized or what he was doing now.

After 4 months of waiting everyday for my dad or mom I gave up. I got use to what was now my life. Gram's didn't like that my only education was books, as a Damphir it was my duty and supposedly my 'honor' to learn to fight. Grams paid some guardian guy to come and teach me the more 'physical' part of my education. I was a fast learner, it also helped that I looked so small and fragile most people were worried they would hurt me or they underestimated me. I was strong and stubborn, like my Aunt Rose dad always said. :P

Finally Dad came and got me like I said 9 months after he dumped me off here. I was not shocked when we went home, home was somewhere else that is how it usually went. I was not prepared for us staying in a hotel for a few days, we always had a home. Nor for the little fussie baby boy in my mom's arms though. I looked first at mom then dad in question, dad sat at the end of the bed and answered my unasked question.

"Ali, you know how once in awhile mom and I have to disappear for a bit, you go to grams or aunty Rose's." I nodded my head in understanding so he would continue.

"Well you won't have to do that anymore," I looked confused,

"How would you like to go on vacation, to a beach, would you like that?" I nodded enthusiastically, "You guys would be coming to right?" I asked

"Of course sweetheart." mom answered. I smiled.

"We leave in the morning, but I want you to meet you new baby brother, Ibrhum Kelvin Ivoskov."

I walked over and sat next to mom who was having a hard time holding on to him. He squirmed and fussed so much he was red in the face, I touched his cheek only for him to still instantly. He opened his dark green eyes and blinked at me. I couldn't help I smiled at him and he smiled back, mom looked at dad dumb founded. He just grinned.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, mom nodded and quickly taught me how to hold him right supporting his head and all. I kept smiling at him as he was at me, we stared at each other taking in one another's similarity and difference. He had moms light sandy blond hair, we both had dad's eyes, and he had dad's wide knowing smile. He was my new best friend I knew it I think he did to.

_4 YEARS LATER_

It's my 16th birthday, we had stayed on the island for 4 1/2 years. Abe was my little shadow, he follows me down to the beach ever morning & night so I can train myself, I run the whole Island 3 times daily and I practice the moves I was taught so long ago, I came up with a few my own. Abe begged me to teach him so he started training with me. But we keep it secret from mom, I think dad knows, theres not much he doesn't. Abe and I were inseparable even though we had our own rooms he would always end up in my bed by morning.

This morning on my 16th bday, I snuck out in the hall when I heard some voices. I kept to the shadows to my parents room, they were arguing again about the main thing they argued about, me. apparently dad wanted to send me to Aunt Rose for training, (I was right he did know, he also knew I loved it) Mom didn't want to.

"No Adrian, I already told you no. I don't want that life for her. I want her to make her our choices. She will not go through what we both did, being thrust into a life neither of us wanted by our family's. I want her to chose, I want her to have option, a life!"

"Don't you think that all starts with letting her know her options?" Dad asked annoyance in his voice.

"I said No!" Mom's voice was strong and firm, sadly I think she already lost. I knew dad to well.

"You can keep trying to hide under all the rocks you want, and pretend that she is still a little girl that runs and hides behind your pant legs. But I am her father, I am not blind. She is growing up, she had been sneaking off to train. Things she would be learning in school right now. but she does it here on the beach in hiding because she doesn't want us to know." Dad stepped right in front of mom his voice low almost a whisper but sharp.

"I will not have me daughter hide who she really is, nor ba scared to tell me what she really likes. She will have the option, I agree with you there Syd but she will have the best if that is what she wants!" with that dad started to walk away towards me out the room before mom's voice stopped him right on the threshold.

"When will they all be here?" she asked softly

"They should arrive any minute." with the he continued out the door turning from me and left to the docks. I snuck back in my room and got changed to run, I need time to think and process what I had just heard.

**Ok, So I never really have much idea what is going to happen I normally have a outline but what all happens inbetween is just as much a surprise to me as it is to you. :) I guess this is looking more a nxt generation thing. I do know Rose & Dimitri will still be a part of the story. I loves them to much :D**

**Don't forget to R&R! I need it like water! or air!**


End file.
